


Maid to Please

by Imasuky



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Analingus, Ballet boots, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Body Suit, Chastity Device, Cunnilingus, Dildo Gags, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/F, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Gags, Humiliation, Latex, Legs as Erogenous Zones, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Maids, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Premastication, Premastication as a Kink, Scent Kink, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Slave, Sex Toys, Spanking, Speculum, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, battle of wills, foot worship, humping, mind breaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuky/pseuds/Imasuky
Summary: Originally Published: July 2015.  Roxanne challenged Glacia to a battle and lost, so she has to be a sexy Kalosian maid for a week.Or will it be longer?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this story almost 3 years ago at AFF.org. Please keep in mind that I have improved substantially since the time in which this was written. Hopefully it will still be good enough that new readers can enjoy it. I will be reposting several of my favorite works here over time, in the hopes that new readers may enjoy them.

Roxanne tugged at the hem of her short skirt as she also tried to pull up the top a little bit. Top and bottom, each way the ensemble showed too much for her to feel comfortable. It was a simple black outfit with lots of frills, the stereotypical kind of maid uniform designed just to be sexy rather than practical.

“Do I really have to wear this?” she asked, looking toward Glacia, who was sitting in a plush chair and sipping a cup of tea.

"Well, let's see," Glacia considered, her tone a satisfied purr as she put her finger to her cheek in a contemplative manner. "Did you lose the Pokemon battle?"

"...Yes," Roxanne sighed.

"Which means you lost the bet?" Glacia continued.

"Yes," Roxanne confirmed unhappily.

"Which means you have to do whatever I desire for a full week?" Glacia prodded, with a smile like the cat that ate the canary.

"Yes," Roxanne growled, gritting her teeth.

"Then you already know the answer to your question, I think. Don't ask stupid questions, my dear, it is unbecoming in a maidservant," Glacia answered with a smirk as she eyed her prize for the week.

“But...if you feel it's a little too scanty for you, then maybe we should add a little something to it. I should simply hate to make you feel _uncomfortable_ , my dear. And I know just the thing,” she said with a grin that made Roxanne shiver with anticipation. She and Glacia frequented many of the same private circles for women with their particular tastes, and through those circles, Roxanne had heard more than a few rumors about this woman's particular preferences and vindictive methods. Roxanne knew that whatever was in store for her, it was going to be difficult.

Standing up, Glacia approached the younger girl, circling around her. She lightly touched the girl's neck, letting her finger slide slowly down her body. Roxanne tried to keep her posture straight. She had had already gotten a scolding for it once today.

“If you had won our little match, I wonder...just what you would have made me do?” Glacia asked, as her finger dipped under the skirt to brush Roxanne's thighs. "You're proud, like me, and I believe I see the same greedy thirst for the luxury of ownership within those eyes as I myself feel..." Roxanne gave a little start as Glacia suddenly gave her thigh a sharp little pinch. “Well, what your plans might have been doesn't really matter, I suppose. I won, and for the next week, you belong to me.”

The Elite Four woman turned and stepped away. “Don't turn around,” Glacia ordered. Roxanne froze in place. She wanted to look back to see what her 'mistress' had in mind for her, but could not bring herself to disobey the command. Whatever Glacia was doing was taking a few moments, and in that time, Roxanne thought about just what she would have the woman doing if she had been the winner. It wouldn't have been too different from what Glacia was having her do now, really...Roxanne would have had Glacia crawling on all fours as her personal pet for the week, and that would have just been the start. The thought of having the most dominant, utterly feared woman in their circles at Roxanne's feet, the fantasy of asserting her ownership over the mightiest mistress...Roxanne had been unable to resist the allure of the idea. The fantasy had had an almost hypnotic power over her. But the Ice Type trainer had been much better with her Pokemon than Roxanne had expected, and there was no denying that Roxanne lost.

Looking straight ahead, Roxanne found herself staring at a large, nude portrait of Glacia. It was tasteful enough that the League couldn't really object to Glacia hanging it here, but it was also undeniably erotic. Staring at the portrait, Roxanne couldn't help but feel a tiny hint of arousal, the smallest hint of moisture forming between her legs.

“Enjoying the painting? Burgh did a very good job." Roxanne almost jumped at the words as they came from right behind her, so close that Glacia's lips practically kissed Roxanne's neck as she spoke them. The woman moved as quietly as a cat!

Glacia reached under Roxanne's skirt, and in one quick motion, she yanked down the girl's panties. Roxanne yelped a little in surprise, and quickly received a small slap on the rear. “Quiet now,” Glacia ordered as she guided Roxanne to lift each of her legs to remove the undergarments.

“Now then! You will be wearing these for the rest of the week,” she announced, sliding onto Roxanne a new pair. Right away Roxanne could feel something made of soft latex sliding into place. It was lined with small nubs that began rubbing her slightly. Roxanne let out a silent, happy sigh at the sensation of the nubs caressing her.

However, whatever small pleasure she was getting from them disappeared when her heard a small clicking sound.

“A chastity belt,” Glacia declared casually. “That should help satisfy that precious modesty you're pretending to, yes? I shall remove it at the end of our week together." She returned to her chair with an evil chuckle.

It took a few moments for the woman's words to fully sink in. “Wait, you...you won't let me orgasm for a week?!” Roxanne asked in horror.

Glacia smirked from her seat. “I do suppose that will be a side effect of them, won't it?” she purred evilly.

Roxanne trembled in despair. She could barely go a few hours without masturbating! Spending a week around such a beautiful woman, with these stimulating panties, and not being allowed to touch herself the whole time...Roxanne felt like collapsing to the floor and weeping already.

“No worries, my dear, we shall keep you so busy that you haven't time to think of your own needs. The only thing that shall be upon your mind will be how much you love your obedience to me. Now...come over here, and give me a foot rub,” Glacia said, holding out one leg. “These boots are brand new, you see, and I haven't gotten them broken in just yet.” She wiggled her foot invitingly.

Swallowing her despair as best she could, Roxanne followed the order and began to walk toward Glacia. As she did, the tiny bumps and ridges that lined her panties rubbed against her quim more than before, stimulating her further.

( _A whole week of this, with no satisfaction...how will I make it?_ )

Kneeling down in front of her "mistress," she set to unlacing the knee-high boots. Pulling them off, she was hit by the faint scent of sweat. Although it was not unpleasantly strong...in fact, she found it oddly pleasant, an enjoyable, personal scent that tickled her nose. In fact, it...it was even quite arousing.

“Do you like the smell of my feet, dear?” Glacia asked knowingly, pressing her sock-clad foot into Roxanne's face, forcing the girl to breathe the scent in deeply. Roxanne found herself doing so gladly, letting herself get caught up in the heady aroma of Glacia.

“I've never met a girl who doesn’t get turned on by them, you know,” Glacia stated with clear pride. Roxanne didn't reply, just trying to keep her head clear as the intoxicating aroma swirled within her nostrils and mind. It was going to be hard enough as it was to deal with her arousal this week; letting herself get too worked up on the very first day would be very, very bad.

Glacia pulled off the second boot, and the scent assaulted Roxanne even harder than before. Trying hard to ignore the desire to press her face against Glacia's feet and breathe as deeply as she could, Roxanne started to pull the socks off, but was stopped by a small click of Glacia's tongue. “Leave them on for now, and just give me that foot rub,” Glacia ordered.

Doing as she was told, Roxanne began to softly massage the woman's feet. She could feel Glacia's body heat through the fabric. As she worked her fingers along, Glacia began to moan, loud, exaggerated groans of pleasure that sounded far too over the top to be genuine. Yet they still sparked something in Roxanne, making her more and more horny.

“Uhh...mmm...You're very...ah...good at this! But that's enough for now,” Glacia commented as she pulled her feet away. Roxanne tried not to feel disappointed, and failed.

“After a good foot rub, I like to rest and read for a while...so get me a book from over there. I don't care which one,” she ordered, pointing her foot at a shelf on the other side of the room. “Oh, and be sure you crawl over there. I want to see that cute little butt of yours nice and high in the air.”

Frowning, Roxanne lowered herself onto all fours, lifting her hips up so that her rear was prominently exposed. The skirt was far too short, meaning that Glacia had a perfect view of as much as could be seen with her chastity belt.

( _You should be the one crawling around for me!_ ) Roxanne thought angrily, as she began to move forward. With this angle, the bumps and ridges of her panties dug into her in new ways, and the latex material was getting slippery with her juices, making it even worse.

( _This is so irritating...crawling is so slow!_ ) Roxanne thought, getting more upset by the second as she made her way to the shelf. It felt like it was taking forever. She was used to giving the order for a woman to crawl like an animal, not taking it!

When at last she reached the self, she stood up and picked up one of the books that lined the shelf. Turning, she began to walk back.

“Ah, you have to crawl back as well. Just rest it on the small of your back,” Glacia ordered.

With a grumble, Roxanne did as she was told, making her way back to her "mistress" slowly.

Once she was back, Glacia took the book. “Good choice! This is one of my favorites,” she commented with a smile. “Now, lay down with your face here,” she ordered, pointing straight down.

Prostrating herself before the woman...again, Roxanne felt like screaming in frustration. It was one thing when Glacia was doing her own maid-sadism-whatever thing, but crawling, lying in the dirt below the dominant woman, these were what women were supposed to do for _Roxanne_ , what Roxanne would have had Glacia doing had she won! It was especially humiliating because of this...but Roxanne was a girl of her word, and would obey.

Doing as instructed, Roxanne soon had Glacia's feet resting on her face. “There's no better footrest than a pretty girl like you,” Glacia commented as she rubbed them along Roxanne's cheeks.”Maybe I should branch out a bit, into furniture. With you, I'll have enough maids, but I can always use pretty footrests.

"I wonder how horny you are right now?” Glacia questioned aloud, as she brushed her sock-covered toes over her maid's lips.

“Not at all,” Roxanne lied, though her answer was rather hard to make out as Glacia pressed her toes against her mouth. She had to consciously stop herself from licking them.

“That's so cute, how you think I wanted you to answer. Silly, silly girl, you are the _help_ now; what you think does not and never again will matter. Now, take my socks off, with your teeth,” Glacia ordered.

Roxanne groaned a little. The smell was already driving her crazy...removing the only barrier would just make it even harder to bear. Glacia opened her book and began to read, and with some effort, Roxanne managed to tug the socks away, leaving Glacia's feet in all their bare, curvy glory.

“Lick them.”

Roxanne was grateful for the command, because she could not have possibly restrained herself from doing just that for more than a few seconds more! She set to her task, running her tongue along the bottoms of Glacia's feet. She made sure to lavish every inch, tracing the curves of her soles and nibbling at her heels, earning small coos and gasps as she attacked particularly sensitive spots. Even though she hated being in this situation, her pride wouldn't allow her to do less than her very best...and truthfully, she couldn't deny that it was exciting, even delightful, to do so. In honesty, she knew that she was desperate to sample every delicious, heady inch of these gorgeous feet!

All the while, Roxanne couldn't help but moan a little herself. The scent and taste of this woman was unlike any other she'd ever experienced before, almost physically _intoxicating_ , and the wetness in her already slick underwear was getting rather uncomfortable.

After nearly an hour, Glacia lifted her feet. After losing herself in that blissful, lusty aroma for an hour, Roxanne's first breath of fresh air tasted sour indeed. “That's enough of that,” the dominant woman said. Roxanne let out a small sigh, a little from relief, mostly from a crushing sense of disappointment. “But don't think we're done just yet. I've just gotten to my favorite part of this story.”

With that, Glacia placed her feet on Roxanne's chest and began kneading her breasts with them, pinching her painfully hard nipples between her toes. “I'll finish this chapter, then it's dinner time,” she said casually.

Roxanne laid on the floor, squirming in uncomfortable arousal as she tried futilely torub her legs together to get some kind of relief. All it accomplished was to make things worse, spreading the slick arousal that her pussy now felt like it was swimming in around. And the constant teasing from Glacia wasn't helping any.

At long last, the older woman finally stopped and set her book aside. “Come along. I'm feeling rather hungry, and I'm sure you'd like some food as well,” Glacia said, beckoning Roxanne to follow her into the dining room.

“And don't forget to crawl!” she added with a cheshire cat grin.

Once they entered the room, Glacia grabbed Roxanne and pulled her in close. “I really have wanted to do this for quite some time, Roxanne. You are such a sexy little girl, you know...I've been plotting to make you mine, even for just one night. And then you came to me with that silly little bet!” she said, laughing in victorious delight. "You thought you would take me and make me yours, as has become so popular with the ladies of the Elite Four and Gyms lately...you never expected me to turn the tables, did you? Now your little coup has become mine, and how fun it shall be!"

Roxanne said nothing, just staring down at the ground in frustration. What was there to say? It was true.

Glacia clapped her hands, and a few other maids entered the room, carrying plates of food. Each one's outfit was exactly as arousing but impractical as Roxanne's. It was hard to tell, given the great difference in outfits, but Roxanne was fairly sure one of them was Winona, the Fortree City Gym Leader. Neither of them spoke to, or even really acknowledged, Roxanne before leaving.

Looking over the food, Glacia smiled. “Looks as delicious as always,” she said as she began to undress. Despite seeing the nude portrait earlier, actually seeing Glacia nude in person was far more impressive than Roxanne had anticipated. The portrait must have been painted a few years before, during her early or mid forties, and Glacia had further matured since then, her beauty becoming even more staggering. The woman had an entrancingly beautiful, full figure, not fat by any means, but with a pleasant curvaceousness everywhere, softened and just beginning to noticeably thin with age. Between her legs was a thick bush of light blonde pubes, lighter than the hair on her head, which Roxanne realized she dye to hide that it was gently beginning to gray, the way these lower strands showed. Yes, Glacia was a spectacularly attractive display of the beauty of an aging woman, and Roxanne also not help but swallow in desire as she took her in - particularly when she noticed that her patch of light, womanly hair was visibly damp.

( _This could have been my pet...that could have been my pussy to play with! Oh, why, why, why did I have to lose that battle!?_ )

“You'll get to eat food when you are done eating me,” Glacia informed her, as she sat down and motioned for Roxanne to get under the table. Obeying, Roxanne wasted no time in licking away at the woman's pussy. Just like her feet, the scent was intoxicating; something about the smell of Glacia's body made her lightheaded with pleasure!

Tilting her eyes up, Roxanne stared at Glacia's large breasts, full, soft, with an attractive, comfortable droop. As much as she wanted to keep her urges under control, this woman was far too sexy, and she couldn't help herself.

“You are slacking off a little,” Glacia noted, all at once reaching down, grabbing Roxanne's head, and pulling her deeper into her crotch. Roxanne found her nose pressed deep into the soft bush of pubic hair, the scent strong enough to drown out any irritation she might have otherwise had. “Now work my clit.”

Roxanne didn't need to be told; her tongue was already lashing at the hardened nub with all her might. Groaning in pleasure as she ate out her "mistress," Roxanne could feel herself reaching the very edge of orgasm, but she knew there was no way she'd climax like this...she just needed a little extra stimulation to get there, but with that belt in the way...

It took only a little longer for Glacia to cum, rocking her hips a little as she let out a small gush of love juice right into Roxanne's mouth. Roxanne eagerly drank it, savoring the husky flavor.

Sliding back in her seat, Glacia pulled Roxanne into her lap. “You did very well, just as I'd hoped,” she said, kissing Roxanne deeply, and running her hands along the girl's strong, sculpted thighs.

“Now, it's time for your real meal.” Glacia took a mouthful of food for herself and chewed for a moment, before pulling Roxanne into another kiss, and forcing the food into her mouth. Roxanne tried to pull away, but Glacia held her head steady. After the kiss and the sharing of food was done, she drew back.

"You'd better get used to that," Glacia warned her. "It's the only way you're going to eat or drink anything other than pussy for the next week, and if you try to pull back even once more, you'll go hungry and thirsty for the rest of the night and all of tomorrow. Resist your Mistress and you **will** be punished...something you should keep in mind this week, and maybe even longer than that."

It was humiliating, but Roxanne knew she would need her strength to keep up with all that Glacia had planned without losing herself to it. She took the next kiss-feeding without resisting, though her cheeks flared hot with shame at this humiliating act. This went on until the meal was finished.

When the meal was done, Glacia had Roxanne return to the floor.

“After all of this, I think a hot bath sounds great. Don't you think?” Glacia asked.

“Yes, mistress,” Roxanne answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Glacia led Roxanne into her lavish bathroom. The tub was easily large enough to fit six people, and was already filled with hot water, a little steam wafting off the surface. A sweet floral scent filled the air. “I've had some very nice oils added to make it more enjoyable,” Glacia remarked as she walked over and dipped her her hand in. "For me. You won't likely have much opportunity to appreciate them.

“Now strip. And make it sexy,” she ordered, while swirling the water a little. Roxanne, with some small reluctance, began to do a little dance, running her hands along her body, slowly tugging the outfit off. She gave a small moan as the panties rubbed her more with every movement.

Once the maid dress was off and she was left only in her panties and chastity belt, Roxanne stood, waiting for something more to be said. After all, she wouldn’t be able to get them off herself.

“I suppose that was good enough for now. But you'll have to learn to do much better as we go along. Why, with legs like yours, you should be able to give the best striptease in the entire Region!" Glacia admonished. Walking over, she removed her necklace with the key, and unlocked the belt. In one motion, she removed it and the latex panties. The feeling of air on her soaked pussy was nearly enough to make Roxanne cum then and there.

Glacia took a moment to drink in the lovely sight before her. Roxanne had a lean figure, overall not muscular, but it was clear that she kept herself very fit. Her legs, though, were truly something else. With their strong, muscular tone, they looked like they should be attached to some amazonian goddess of war, rippling with beautiful power. And right between them was her drenched pussy, shaved smooth, as inviting as any Glacia had seen...the perfect treasure to be nestled between such spectacular specimens of limbs.

Resting Roxanne against the edge of the bath, Glacia positioned herself so that she was straddling one of Roxanne's powerful thighs. “I've been wanting to grind against these legs of yours forever,” she whispered, as she began to do just that. Her eyes closed in delight as her pussy dragged sensuously along Roxanne's limb. “Mmmmm...it's as incredible as I hoped. Ohhh...so soft, but strong...I bet it'll be even better when I put some sexy stockings on you, after we're out of the water!” Glacia gasped blissfully as she rubbed harder against Roxanne's thigh.

Roxanne had to bite her lip to keep from moaning as her mistress used her thigh to get off. She prayed that Glacia wouldn't realize just how effective this was at making her hornier, more than anything else in the world! Her legs were extremely sensitive to touch, so much that it was why she always wore stockings. With their pleasantly rough yet fine texture constantly at work against her erogenous gams, stockings were the best thing in the world for keeping her horny all the time! She would usually combine that with a vibrator in her cunny, held there by her hosiery, whirring its pleasure through her pussy while the decadent, tight stockings held her legs tight...Standing in front of her students, secretly masturbating, it felt so good! And the knowledge that many of those girls were staring at her legs, probably fantasizing about all kinds of dirty things...

“Ah...I don't think I've ever cum this hard this fast!” Glacia's voice snapped Roxanne back to reality. To her dismay, Glacia had finished, her cum dribbling down Roxanne's strong, sensitive leg. But she was so, so close! If she was lucky, she could sneak in one little orgasm for herself...just one would make this so much easier. Roxanne was already trembling on the edge, a single stroke against her clit would be all it would take...

But as she tried to sneak a hand between her legs, her wrist was immediately caught by Glacia's grasp. “Naughty girl! Mistress is going to have to punish you,” Glacia said coldly, even as she was panting hard. Roxanne whimpered in frustration; she had been so close! Pressing her chest against Roxanne's, Glacia began to whisper into the girl's ear. “I'm going to tie you up, spank you, and leave you at the end of my bed, so you can enjoy my feet all...night...long!” She gave a light nip to Roxanne's ear to emphasize her point.

Roxanne whimpered. Just an hour with those feet had been almost overwhelming! How would she last a full night with them, no escape, no chance to relieve her frustration the whole time?

“Now grab some soap and lather up. Use your body to wash me,” the blonde ordered. “And don't think about trying anything to please yourself, or I'll really make your punishment fun for me!”

Roxanne nodded miserably as she got the soap and began to rub it along her body, making sure not to touch herself too much and get worked up any more than she was already was. She tried to get everything over with as quickly as she could, pressing her breasts against Glacia's back and rubbing her thighs against her waist. But even as she did it, she couldn't help but love the way that Glacia would moan a little at every touch.

Once she was finished, Glacia did the same for her, though her blonde mistress took her time, caressing and rubbing every spot, teasing and tormenting Roxanne by bringing her right to the very edge and then stopping, again and again.

By the time she was finished, Roxanne could hardly think straight. She felt so hot, so tightly wound; she needed release so badly! If she could just cum, she'd be able to think again, but she couldn't, couldn't...

“Oh, I should mention that the food you ate earlier was laced with some potent aphrodisiacs. Same with the bath water, actually,” Glacia informed her with a sadistic grin.

Roxanne could only muster a groan in response. She already had trouble thinking straight if she went a full four hours without a good cum under normal circumstances...adding aphrodisiacs to that, no wonder she was nearly out of her mind right now!

“Now then, it's time for you to get dressed,” Glacia said with a clap. Just like in the dining room, a maid entered, this time carrying a box. Setting it down, the maid left without a word.

“I bought this a while back on a whim, and have been dying to try it out. But none of my usual girls were good enough, much though I do love them all,” Glacia explained, as she bent over, rummaging through the box and shaking her hips so that Roxanne got a perfect view of her ass and pussy at the same time.

Glacia pulled something out and turned around, holding up a latex body suit that was designed to look like a maid outfit. “You...you want me to wear that?” Roxanne asked weakly.

“Very observant,” Glacia said with a grin. She approached Roxanne. “Now, you'll need some help getting this on. Poor dear, your mind's so nice and mushy with lust at the moment, you'd probably have a hard time even putting on a pair of pants.” Guiding her to sit, Glacia helped Roxanne put the suit on. It wasn't until she had it on that she realized that the feet were made so that each toe was separate, giving them each a little room. She couldn't help wiggling them, a thrill of deviant delight racing through her as the smooth, sexy leather groaned against itself from their friction.

As the suit was pulled up along her legs, she could feel the tight material clinging to her, highlighting the powerful shape of her calves. As the body suit was pulled up over her hips and covered her pussy, Roxanne couldn't help but shudder. The tight, smooth, lusty delight of the latex against her legs was...it was even better than her favorite pair of stockings! Oh, she could almost cum just from this! And just like the panties, the crotch of the suit was lined with bumps and ridges that rubbed at her clit and lips, adding to the delicious frustration. Roxanne felt like crying...these latex stockings were going to keep her on the sheerest edge of orgasm all week, and not once would she be able to climax!

The suit was pulled up the rest of the way, squeezing Roxanne's breasts tightly, and much to her pleasure and displeasure, she learned that the areas right around her nipples were also lined with bumps, so that her nipples were getting the same treatment as her pussy.

“And now, the finishing touch. You're very attractive, dear, stunningly so, but as pretty as you are, this will still be more fun,” Glacia said, reaching back into the box and pulling out a hood with an O-ring in the mouth and a small box.

“Sensory deprivation has always sounded like a lot of fun, but I've never really toyed with it before,” Glacia informed her. "You are the lucky girl who gets to be my test case."

Opening the small box, she took out a set of ear plugs, and slipped them into Roxanne's ears. Right away all the sound of the room, the bath, and the latex rubbing against itself became muddled and distant. Only the sound of her own racing heart remained clear in Roxanne's head. Her mistress pulled all of Roxanne's hair back into a single, long ponytail, and guided it through an opening in the back of the hood as she pulled it on. The hood was solid and opaque, cutting off her vision, and the O-ring forced her mouth open.

“Oh, that is so much sexier than I even hoped it would be!” Glacia exclaimed to herself, taking a step back to appreciate her servant. The black latex clung so tightly to her every curve, accentuating Roxanne's attractive young body, especially those war goddess legs. The way the small skirt hung just a few inches over her crotch was enticing as well. “I can't wait to play with you more!" Roxanne could hear none of this, but Glacia didn't mind. Taking Roxanne's hand, she carefully lead the girl out of the bathroom.

Roxanne staggered along somewhat clumsily, since she could not see where she was going. She had to put her faith in Glacia, and all things considered, that wasn't very easy. Taking a few deep breaths, Roxanne could feel her mouth getting a little dry with the air constantly flowing in through the o ring. Moving her tongue around a little eased it off. But how long would she be made to wear this thing? Thankfully her nose was left alone, so she could still breath normally, but that wasn't much consolation.

All at once they stopped, Roxanne bumping into her mistress.

“It's time for your punishment,” Glacia announced, approaching her bed and pulling Roxanne down across her lap. “I know you can't hear me, but you'll be getting twelve swats for being so naughty,” Glacia decided.”But first, I'm going to tease you.”

Roxanne was lying in her mistress's lap, waiting for her spanking to begin. She could hear some half muffled words from above, but it was impossible to make out - but she didn't need to be a Psychic Type to know what was coming, positioned as she was now. All she could do was wait....with all her senses cut off, time seemed both faster and slower simultaneously. All at once her rear was caressed softly. Even through the latex she could tell that it was a gentle, slow touch, tracing the contour of her ass. After that, Glacia began to drum her fingers along each cheek, just tapping softly.

Each tiny bump of her fingers sent ripples through Roxanne's body. The gentleness of the touches made the knowledge of what was coming all the worse. All the while the bumps in her suit were rubbing her tits and pussy, making her more sensitive, and the way the suit was trapping her juices, smearing her crotch with her own lubrication, was adding to it.

Then all the touching stopped, and just as suddenly, Glacia grabbed one of her breasts hard. The bumps that lined it dug into the sensitive nub and made Roxanne groan through the ring. Glacia's hand didn't linger at her breast for long, though, and very soon a few long graceful fingers slipped into her mouth. Without thinking, Roxanne began to lick them. She needed to do something to keep her mouth from feeling so dry, she told herself after the fact, and tried to believe it. And the way that Glacia was playing with her tongue was strangely pleasant.

Roxanne fell into a near trace as she lavished Glacia's digits with her tongue for a period of time that she could not mark. Nearly lost to the simple pleasure, she was snapped back to reality suddenly by the sharp pain as the first strike landed, sending powerful shock waves through her entire body. Roxanne tried to cry out, but with the way her mouth as forced open and Glacia's fingers placed against her tongue, she couldn't make a proper sound.

The next three strikes came rapid fire. Each was against the exact same spot. Then Glacia went back to her original pattern of long, slow strokes, outlining the shape of her butt. But it didn't last as long before the next set of strikes came in an odd rhythm, each slap landing on a different spot, causing a new surge of pain. Making it worse was how hot she was in the latex suit; her sweat and arousal all trapped inside was making every blow sting even more. It was as though each impact traveled in a shockwave through her perspiration and excitement across her whole body.

Trying to block the pain, Roxanne did her best to count each smack. It wasn't easy, but she managed to recall how many had already been delivered. (Eleven, she's can't do too many more...right? Eleven is plenty...she can't do too many more), Roxanne thought, almost pleading with the woman in her mind.

Just as she was thinking that, Glacia delivered the twelfth strike, though it was not to her ass. It was directly against her crotch this time. The bumps drove into her overly sensitive cunny with a loud, sharp, and rather wet sounding slap. The pain and pleasure mixed together in such an intense way that Roxanne could not handle it, and she blacked out. There was no way of knowing how long she was out for, but when her senses came back, she noticed that there was something in her mouth.

Hard and rounded, she rolled her tongue around it, and could tell right away that it was a dildo. She still couldn't see or hear anything. Trying to move a little, she found that she could only wiggle a few inches in any direction; it would seem that she was bound in place.

( _This...this is too much...I can hardly think with all this....If this goes on for a whole week, I...I doubt I'll be able to go back to normal...she's going to change me if she can, Glacia is going to try to break me, make me her maid forever, and at this rate, I don't, I don't know if I can resist her for a whole week!_ ) Roxanne thought, feeling her tears become trapped within the mask she wore. If only she had not lost the battle; she was supposed to make Glacia her cute, devoted, sexy little pet, not become Glacia's mindless sex maid!

All at once a familiar and wonderful scent hit her nose. She could tell right away what it was: Glacia's feet. They seemed to be mere inches away from her face...with nothing else to do, Roxanne laid there, breathing the scent deeply as she licked away at the toy in her mouth. She kept trying to keep her mind focused on what she would do when she got free. She would train, twice as hard as ever before, and she would challenge Glacia again, and...and this time she would win, and Glacia would be hers!

( _Just...have to stay strong. I can still do this, I can still resist, and overcome. Just a week, and...and I can try again. Turn the tables...make her mine...make...make Glacia mine...have these wonderful feet for me, taste and sniff my Mistress's feet for...ever..._ )

With those thoughts, Roxanne slowly drifted off, lost in a dream of hazy sex, of release from the building lust.


	3. Chapter 3

Glacia tweaked Roxanne's nipple hard as she kissed her neck. “It's been three days, and you are still showing some resistance!" she remarked, a cheshire cat grin lighting her features with malicious glee. "I'm surprised at how strong you are! What a good thing that you made the bet's duration a week, my dear. I never would have thought it, but I couldn't have broken you in just one day. This strength of will would have been most annoying, had I only a day to break you of it...but with the luxury of a nice, long week, this strength is a delicious treat, just all the more fun to chip away! Like a great stone I'm chiseling one little pebble off after another, beautifully sculpting what was once an ugly, blocky stone of willpower into the perfect statue of a loyal, loving maid.”

Glacia chuckled merrily, biting down on the girl's shoulder and making her wince. Roxanne said something in reply, but it was muffled and unclear, due to the dildo gag that was in her mouth, as had become the norm. It was only removed for her to eat, be that food or her Mistress's pussy, as well as getting her teeth brushed. Maids needed to be clean and orderly, after all.

“Since you've done so well, I'm going to give you a little reward. Though this is something I've been wanting to do, anyways,” Glacia told her, tossing Roxanne onto the bed. The girl was wearing her regular maid outfit this time, though now with a pair of fishnet stockings encasing her legs. Their tight, rough, shifting texture against her strong, sensitive calves and thighs brought Roxanne exquisite arousal, but still no satisfaction of release.

Glacia pulled the stiletto heels off Roxanne's feet, and pressed them together, bringing them to her face and inhaling. “Ah...you smell elegant, my girl; your scent is the closest to perfection as I have ever enjoyed...besides my own feet, of course!” she declared, moving her own legs up and pressing one of her feet against the girl's face, as if to remind her. Roxanne began to inhale frantically the very moment Glacia's foot approached her, letting out a deep moan as she wiggled her hips. At this point, there was no way she could ever resist the chance to inhale that wonderful scent. The heady, perfect aroma soothed the girl's mind even as it set her loins ablaze with desire...nothing she had ever experienced was as wonderful as Glacia's feet...!

“Oh, you  _have_ fallen quite in love with my feet, haven't you, my dear? I'm so very happy to know that...later, I'll let you lick them until I fall asleep,” Glacia purred, as she pulled her leg back. Roxanne lifted her head a little, trying to follow the heavenly scent.

“So eager! You know, if you stayed here after this week is over, and became my maid permanently, you'd get to smell my perfect feet all the time,” Glacia reminded Roxanne, and Roxanne groaned in delight at the thought. Glacia took another dainty but appreciative sniff of Roxanne's feet, then began to lick the small spot of exposed skin between the gaps in the stockings. She moved all around, working her away up Roxanne's legs. As she licked, she also used her hands to stroke and rub them.

“No matter how much I touch them or lick them, I just can't get enough of these amazing legs!” Glacia moaned in bliss, as she moved around some so that her bare quim was resting on one thigh. She began to grind, while she held Roxanne's other leg to her chest, her ample breasts squeezing around it. "Oh, how can any mortal girl have such perfect, powerful legs!"

Roxanne groaned in ecstasy as Glacia used her thighs. The slick warmth of her Mistress's pussy on her sensitive legs was one of the most wonderfully sexy things she'd ever felt. And after three days of being teased and kept on edge, she had come to love this treatment.

( _No...I...I have to stay strong!_ ) she thought, feeling her pussy twitch with delight as her Mistress took her toes between her lips, and start sucking on them. _(I can't give in...oh, it's so good, I love it so much, but I can't give in to it!_ )

Glacia threw her head as she came, hard, soaking the fabric of her slave's stockings. She rocked violently, moaning loudly as she rode it out, driving Roxanne deeper into her lustful haze.

After a moment to recover from her climax, Glacia stood up. “As much fun as that was, I'm still in the mood for something more...interesting,” Glacia informed her with a refined, evil smile, and headed over to a cabinet.

“Get up,” she ordered, as she took out a few items. Roxanne got off the bed and stood obediently.

Glacia came back over, holding what looked to be a single long sleeve, and a new par of shoes. Not saying a word, she guided Roxanne's arms behind her back and slid them into the sleeve. ( _A mono-glove_ ), Roxanne thought idly.

Next came the new boots, which were thigh-high leather. But the thing that stood out about them was their shape. Their heels were extremely tall, a good 8 inches at least, causing the toes to point down at an extremely steep angle.

( _Ballet boots!_ ) Roxanne realized in alarm.

As the boots were zipped up, Glacia undid the strap that held the gag in place. Pulling the spit-slicked dildo out of Roxanne's mouth, she kissed her maid deeply. Reaching back, she gave her ass a hard slap, making Roxanne moan into the kiss. Getting spanked every night for even the tiniest mistake had made Roxanne more receptive to such strikes than ever before.

“This is already good and wet; it'll go in nice and easy,” Glacia noted with satisfaction, licking the toy herself. For a moment, Roxanne irrationally hoped that Glacia was talking about her, that she was at long last going to get some desperately needed relief...but that hope was quickly dashed as her Mistress lifted her skirt and placed the toy against a slot in her chastity belt, facing proudly outward.

“Fuck me as hard as you can, maid! I don't want to you to stop until your legs give out!” Glacia ordered, as she laid down on her back and spread her legs with wanton anticipation.

Roxanne looked down at the woman before her, so sexy and delicious that her mouth started watering, and with the gag she had gotten so used to no longer in her mouth, she couldn't stop drooling. The incredible aged beauty of the woman lying before her had already been an irresistible siren call to Roxanne, causing the girl to recklessly risk her freedom for a week and, she feared, far longer, for the chance to capture and possess that beauty herself. Now, after three days of being forced to worship, fuck, and immerse herself in Glacia's perfection, having the older woman's incredible beauty and eroticism focused into a blade picking relentlessly at Roxanne's mind and will...now, Roxanne could not look upon this goddess in the last moments of her middle age without feeling a glow of utter, ecstatic _worship_ for her!

Licking her lips wetly, Roxanne took a few steps forward, pressing the tip of the toy against Glacia's slit. Each step in the ballet boots strained Roxanne, forcing her to work every muscle in her legs to keep herself upright and balanced. Yet at the same time, there was a certain pleasure from working her sensitive but powerful legs like this, straining them in new and even arousing ways...

Roxanne got herself into position in front of her Mistress. At long last, she had some chance to regain control. ( _I'll fuck her...I'll fuck her so hard she won't be able to stand up for a week!_ ) Roxanne thought to herself, slowly rubbing the tip against the length of Glacia's cunny. Slowly she moved her hips, teasing the woman, letting the tip brush lightly against the bud of her clit. ( _I'll tease her till she's as needy as I am!_ ) Roxanne felt new, fresh determination sweep through her as her legs, ankles, and toes strained pleasantly to stay balanced.

“You can do better than that!” Glacia chided, all at once wrapping her legs around Roxanne's waist and pulling her in as deep as she could. As their hips met, Glacia let out a deep moan, writhing and holding her maid in place.

“That's better,” she chuckled breathlessly as she released her legs, allowing Roxanne to pull back a little.

Roxanne let out a whimper of frustration. She should have known...Glacia would not allow Roxanne to merely tease her, and with every muscle in Roxanne's legs afire with the strain of staying upright in these cursed boots, there was no way Roxanne could resist well enough to keep Glacia from setting the pace of their sex. Knowing that her Mistress wouldn't let her get away with any more teasing, Roxanne decided to just go along with what the blonde woman wanted. Maybe she'd have another chance...

Pumping her hips as hard and as fast as she could, Roxanne slammed into her Mistress full force, over and over. Each time she did, the nubs and ridges in her panties stimulated her own desperate quim to an unbearable level, as her thighs and ankles worked desperately to keep her upright, sending their pleasurable complaints all through her. In the back of her mind, she knew that no mater how hard she fucked Glacia, she would not be able to cum herself, even as good as it felt. But Roxanne had gone for three days without climax...she was far beyond being able to help herself from seeking it desperately.

As she pumped away, Glacia moaned, digging her fingers into the sheets as she came.

Again and again Roxanne pounded her Mistress, harder and harder, and Glacia moaned, then screamed, at the pleasure being driven into her hard and fast. After over an hour of this vicious fucking, Roxanne could feel a tingle of numbness spreading through her legs as the strain and punishment of the ballet boots finally began to catch up with her. Being forced to stand on the very tips of her toes for so long while working her hips like a woman possessed was taking a major toll...though Roxanne knew, and took some pride in the fact, that no other girl could have held out even half as long. But even her legs and ankles had their limits.

“What's the matter, are you getting tired?” Glacia asked mockingly. “I've only cum three times!”

Roxanne shook her head. “Not...Not at all!” she retorted as best she could, though her voice was weak and husky. She could hardly focus on anything other than working her hips, and the numbness beginning to spread through her lower limbs. Worse, the pangs in her ankles were rapidly changing from a pleasant strain to just outright painful, and her toes were beginning to throb, too.

“I do hope you're right. Because if you give out before I'm satisfied, I'm going to punish you again tonight!” Glacia threatened as she wrapped her legs around Roxanne again, pulling her in deep. Moving her feet down, Glacia placed them right against the back of Roxanne's knees, and lightly tapped.

Precariously balanced as she was in the ballet boots and at this point straining past what her body was willing to give her, that little tap was all it took to make Roxanne lose her balance, and she fell forward, landing face-first in Glacia's cleavage.

The much older woman let out a gay, knowing laugh of victory. “Looks like you can't stand any more! Now, I wonder how many swats that's going to earn you tonight?” Glacia wondered aloud, not bothering to hide her smugness. She was a cat cruelly playing with her prey, and she clearly didn't mind Roxanne knowing it.

“I'm...I'm...not....not done yet!” Roxanne gasped heavily, as she breathed in the scent of sweat that had gathered in Glacia's cleavage. Using every once of strength in her body and trying to ignore that entrancing scent of Glacia, Roxanne kept working her hips as best she could, even though the pain in her ankles and legs seemed to double as she had to push and balance all the harder from her new position.

“Such determination to please me! I think I might end up giving you a reward tonight, instead...if you really can keep it up,” Glacia said with a chuckle.

Roxanne looked up, her eyes nearly glazed as she wiggled her hips, stirring the toy around in Glacia's quim. With her face in the soft valley of tit flesh, Roxanne was overwhelmed by the smell of Glacia's body; it was driving her mad. Letting her tongue loll out, she began to lick away at the damp, generous mounds. The taste was almost intoxicating. As she cleaned them, Roxanne moved up and took one nipple into her mouth, and began to suckle.

As Roxanne nursed, Glacia began to stroke her hair softly.

“So eager to please, and so skilled at it. You were born for this, you know. Born to be a beautiful woman's maid,” Glacia crooned gently, as she held Roxanne in place against using her legs, and rocking her entire body against her maid's. Roxanne could feel herself getting lightheaded. She was so, so horny, and her legs were aching so badly, and with the way Glacia was holding her, she could hardly breathe. But none of that mattered, because it was all creating a perfect mixture of pleasure and pain, ahe was on the brink of an orgasm stronger than any she had ever had before in her life...! So close, almost there, if she could just get this one cum, Roxanne knew it would clear her head, knew it would revive her and refresh her mind and will to keep fighting to stay herself...!

“I'm going to be so sad in a few days, when I have to let you go...and I think you'll be sad, too. In fact, I daresay we shall both be devastated to be separated! This has been such a wonderful experience for us both, and to have to lose it...tragic. Unless...you want to stay,” Glacia mused, as she suddenly and forcefully pushed Roxanne away, causing her to fall back and land on her ass with a heavy thud. Roxanne let out a wail of agony, not at the pain, but at the fact that she had been robbed of the motion and the scent and the discomfort that had been mere seconds from finally, _finally_ relieving her!

“But you still have a few more day to consider that,” Glacia said brightly, as she got out of the bed and grabbed the brunette's hair, pulling her face-first into her sopping cunt. Out of instinct, Roxanne began to lick away, savoring the mixture of sweat and arousal that had soaked into the now matted mess of blonde and gray pubic hair. All thoughts of her own orgasm were washed away by the gush of cum the filled her mouth as Glacia pressed against her face hard, her clit rubbing against Roxanne's nose, filling the girl's head with her scent.

( _Just a few more days until I'm free..._ ), Roxanne thought to herself dully, the thought bringing her no joy. It almost seemed like a chore now, holding onto the will to resist, something she was doing without remembering why. ( _I only get to serve Mistress Glacia a few more days until I'm free..._ )


	4. Chapter 4

“Our last day together already...time does fly, doesn't it?" Mistress Glacia proclaimed with an easy, confident shrug. "It's such a shame...I wonder, will you miss me as much as I'm going to miss you?” A wicked, knowing smile stole its way across her face. She already knew the answer. "Or perhaps, you'll even miss me more...maybe so much that you won't be able to stand leaving..."

Roxanne wasn't in a position to respond. The maid was strapped up in a chair, with her legs spread wide and her arms over her head. A ring gag was forcing her mouth open, and a nose hook pulled her nostrils back. She was once more dressed in a latex outfit, but this one was not a body suit, just her maid uniform. Her legs were mostly covered by stockings, also latex, but her crotch was bare, her pussy fully exposed. The same was true of her breasts, through small slits in the top. And to top it off, she was blindfolded. She wriggled around in her restraints.

“Now then...since you've made it the whole week, I'm finally going to let you cum, my dear...and it's going to be the very best time you've ever had, I guarantee that,” Mistress Glacia said, walking up to her and cupping her breasts.

"I'm going to make you cum, nonstop, for the next twelve hours,” she promised, pinching Roxanne's nipple hard and giving it a small twist. The maid let out a whimper at the small twinge of pain.

“To start with, I'm going to give you a few shocks, to make you extra sensitive,” Mistress Glacia explained as she got a few electrode pads from a nearby table and set to placing them on Roxanne's breasts and thighs. Roxanne winced at the feeling of the cold gel pressing against her skin, as well as the fear of what was coming.

Once all the pads were in place, Mistress Glacia took the controller and turned it on to the lowest setting. Right away a small prick lanced through Roxanne's body. It was not painful; in fact, it felt rather pleasant. A few seconds went by before the next shock. Again, it was closer to relaxing than painful.

Mistress Glacia brushed her fingers over Roxanne's pussy, just the tips of them, letting them very lightly tease the entrance and her clit. “You look so sexy like this. I think I might keep you like this most of the time,” she mused, letting her finger dip in ever so slightly, just enough to make Roxanne's pussy twitch.

"If you decide to stay, that is," she added as an afterthought, her tone making it clear that acknowledging Roxanne's choice in the matter was, at this point, a formality and no more.

“I'm going to turn it up now. The jolts will be stronger, and will come faster, as well,” Mistress Glacia explained, as she did just that. The first shock hit. It was just on the border of painful, almost like a set of hot pins being stabbed into Roxanne.

Mistress Glacia continued to tease Roxanne's slit slowly, as she moved in so that she was just over the maid's face. “You look a little thirsty. How about something to drink?” she asked. Roxanne made a small sound. It wasn't clear what it meant, but it also didn't matter. Working up some saliva, she let it leak out of her mouth, and a long, thick trail of drool dripped into the bound girl's mouth. The moment it touched her tongue, Roxanne groaned in what was unmistakably joy. She loved it whenever she got any taste of Mistress Glacia!

Mistress Glacia kept teasing her for several minutes, turning up the settings on the shocks gradually. Every time a new surge went through her body, Roxanne would spasm and groan. It hurt, but in a way that she found to be increasingly enjoyable.

Mistress Glacia pulled her hand away from Roxanne's cunny. “So wet! I think you might get dehydrated if I don’t put some of it back,” she teased, rubbing her fingers together, sticky threads of Roxanne's pussy juice hanging between them. She shoved her fingers into the maid's waiting mouth. Like always, Roxanne was quick to lick it away, moaning as she did. Coiling her tongue around each finger, she could actually taste just how badly she needed to cum.

Mistress Glacia kept moving her hand back down to Roxanne's quim to gather more of her nectar to bring back to the maid's mouth. Once she had given her a little more, she kept her hand against the maid's quim. just running her fingers along her outer lips.

“Well, I think I've teased you enough. It's time to get to the really fun part,” she decided, moving her hand away.

Reaching over to a table nearby, she lifted something off it. Roxanne could tell by the sound that it was something metal, and that filled her with an awful kind of excitement. The jolts that still hit her with such regularity were only adding to it as her muscles tensed uncontrollably.

“In case you are wondering, this is a speculum,” Mistress Glacia purred quietly into the helpless girl's ear. “I'm going to spread you open, get an intimate view of everything, and take some lovely pictures to remember our time together. I think I'll be seeing plenty more of you after this, of course...but it will be so nice to be able to look back and see you as you were on the day you gave yourself to me. The day I won for good.”

Roxanne groaned and wiggled a little as the cold metal pressed against her sensitive lips. “Slid right in. You must really want this,” Mistress Glacia teased as she began to twist the knob, spreading the speculum and forcing Roxanne's pussy open. The slight pressure was uncomfortable but not painful.

"I'm turning off the shocks for now. Don't want to burn you out,” Mistress Glacia said.

She kept going until Roxanne's cunny was spread wide, fully exposing the pink inner walls and her twitching cervix. “You look like you really want some direct stimulation,” Mistress Glacia observed, sticking a finger in and directly touching Roxanne's cervix. The feeling was more intense than any of the shocks from the pads, in the best possible way.

“Did you enjoy that? Considering the way you squeezed down on my finger, you must have,” Mistress Glacia remarked as she poked her finger in a tiny bit deeper and twisted it around. Roxanne cried out, shuddering hard as she came for the first time in a week. The gush of fluid was enough to surprise even Mistress Glacia.

“Ha ha! You really might get dehydrated if you keep cumming like that!” she laughed gleefully as she kept teasing the opening of Roxanne's cervix. She brought the maid to mind-blowing orgasm twice more.

“Ah, this is so much fun!” Mistress Glacia exclaimed, adding another finger and opening Roxanne a bit more, exposing the innermost depths of her body.

“I think I'll take those pictures now. I'll be blowing one of these up, and putting it over my bed!” she told Roxanne, pulling her hand out of the maid's pussy. The feeling of her fingers sliding out of her cervix made her scream again in blissful agony.

Roxanne rested in the chair, her mind reeling. She could feel her cervix twitching, wanting to be touched more. She had never imagined pleasure anything like this...

The click of a camera reached her ears. “That is a good shot, but I think something is missing....I know, I'll put a couple of toys in you!” Mistress Glacia said. A few seconds later, Roxanne felt something slide into her pussy. She could tell by the way it felt that it as an egg vibrator. Several more were added in as well, making a small circle within her.

“Now let's take it to a new level!” Mistress Glacia declared.

All at once, all the vibrators and shock pads came on at once. The shocks to her breasts and thighs, as well as the multiple buzzing toys against her deepest, most sensitive inner place, was far too intense. Roxanne could feel every nerve in her body firing off all at once as she lost control of herself. A massive orgasm washed out every trace of thought in her mind. Every emotion, every idea, every other sensation, all sense of self and place, vanished in a flash of searing white hot pleasure.

Standing in front of her helpless and twitching maid, Mistress Glacia held her mouth open, catching the spray of cum as Roxanne squirted hard. The camera, resting on a tripod and set to auto, snapped away, catching each moment of it...


	5. Epilogue

The dominant woman circled confidently around her slave.

“You look as good as I always hoped,” she said, slipping her hand down to caress and then cup her slave's ass. The older woman below shuddered, letting out a groan of frustration.

"That first week was a close thing, you know," Roxanne told her blonde captive, still circling. The once proud and arrogant Elite Four woman was now on her hands and knees, wearing a purple, fur-lined bustier, matching furred purple stocking and garters, fingerless purple wrist nylons, and a set of likewise purple cat ears. She was also clad in a pair of purple ballet boots, just like the ones she had forced Roxanne to wear. Glacia had been told to stand at attention in them...Roxanne had laughed happily as Glacia's legs had given out after only a minute and brought her crashing to the floor. "I was so, so close to breaking, Glacia, my sweet kitten. Parts of me did, in fact...but not enough. I endured. And after that...it was just easier, every time. And now, finally..." Roxanne grinned in triumph. "You're mine."

It had been nearly a year since the first battle with Glacia. The young Gym Leader had managed to ignore the screaming, pleading desire within herself, at the end of that first week, to beg Glacia to take her as her maid forever, and left, a needy, nearly broken mess. But a mere week later, she had returned, stronger-willed than before, and challenged the Ice Type trainer again, with the same stakes. Roxanne had challenged Glacia time and time again, enduring each defeat, one week after another as Glacia's maid, as the blonde woman tried harder every time to break her. But the more desperate Glacia had become to break her, the easier it had become to stand firm. Every victory of Glacia's had become narrower and narrower, until finally, today, Roxanne's Pokemon had beaten Glaica's.

Now she was the victor, and Glacia knew Roxanne was going to pay back every single bit of torment and humiliation she had suffered, and then some.

"Don't worry about the ballet boots, my pretty little kitty," Roxanne told her reassuringly. "They're my thing, now, not yours. I just wanted to have you wear them for a minute to prove a point...remember how long I managed to stay on my feet that first time you put them on me? Me, the girl you were so convinced would be your newest trophy? And now, having to suffer only the same torments you inflicted on me, you've collapsed inside a mere minute." Roxanne laughed mockingly. "You think yourself such a powerful, irresistible mistress, and yet you're weaker than the very girls you dare to command!

"But like I said, don't worry about those boots, kitten. After this, you'll never wear another piece of footwear in my presence. Although when I'm not around, I'll have you keep those pretty paws of yours in a fancy pair of boots...you'll be my little puss-in-boots! That way, your feet will be nice, warm, fragrant, and tasty for me when I see you next!" Roxanne chuckled. "Like I said, Glacia...parts of me did break to you. I can't imagine not being able to breathe in your delicious scent any time I want. Believe it or not, every day I've spent this year in between our weeks together has been more tortuous than all the torment you've put me through added together! You've gotten me _that_ addicted to you, Glacia dear."

"What a win for me," Glacia mumbled dejectedly, then yelped as Roxanne gave her backside a swat.

"No human words. You're my kitten now. Meows _only_ ," Roxanne warned her.

“You'll enjoy being my pet," Roxanne continued, circling once more, basking in her victory. "I'll use this week to make you my cute, sexy little ice kitty, for good...you're going to beg me, plead with me in _tears_ , to be your owner. And after that, I'm going to take your maids...they can join my menagerie. That will be fun, all those new pets all at once...I think Winona will make a _charming_ little birdie, don't you?"

Suddenly, Roxanne bent down and grabbed a handful of Glacia's hair. With a yelp, Glacia's head was forced up, and she stared into Roxanne's eyes, hard, unyielding eyes full of a will Glacia had never even conceived of.

"And unlike you," Roxanne hissed at her with venom in her every word, "I won't be using _cheap tricks_ to make it happen. Spitting food in my mouth, hurting me, denying me orgasm while teasing me...you resorted to fighting dirty because you _knew_ you couldn't break a girl's will on your own. You knew all along how _weak_ you are, Glacia! Well, I'm no weakling. I'm going to break you with nothing but my skills.”

She stood Glacia up and bent the woman over, exposing her bare ass and pussy. Glacia choked back a sob. Roxanne towered over her now. The young girl was dressed in a latex body suit, which had become her standard mode of dress ever since the first week she had spent as Glacia's maid, though this one was styled to look like the outfit Roxanne used to typically wear. She also wore a pair of ballet boots. Once Glacia's tool to break the younger trainer, now ballet boots were Roxanne's main form of footwear, with the girl rarely taking them off during her waking hours. The constant strain they had put on her had led to her legs being, if it was even possible, more toned and desirable than ever before, and the delicious pressure and stress they provided against her legs all day kept Roxanne forever on the edge of orgasm. Some of the best climaxes of her entire life had come just from touching herself while reveling in the delicious, erotic strain they put on her legs.

Roxanne unlaced Glacia's boots, and had the woman step out of them, leaving her barefoot, displaying the fact that her toenails were now painted an attractive violet. Roxanne would make sure Glacia grew them out, along with her fingernails, and file them into proper kitty claws.

Roxanne lowered herself to inspect the bushy quim that she now owned, for a week and then forever after, licking her lips in anticipation. She had seen plenty of it over this past year, of course, but now, like this, it was almost like looking at it for the first time. Her breath caught in her throat as the beautiful knowledge that the glistening, swollen, needy cunt of the aged woman before her was hers now. Hers, to have and play with and taste and fuck and become lost in its scent, any time she wanted. _Every_ time she wanted!

She gave Glacia's pussy a long, slow lick, savoring the taste of her cunt. No, she certainly couldn't deny that she was hooked on the taste of every part of the woman's body...but then, that addiction was good, for it had only further fueled her need to own Glacia, to be able to taste her whenever Roxanne wished. Without this raging, unquenchable erotic addiction that this woman had branded into Roxanne's psyche, the girl might have only retreated after that first week, run away and never tried again to take her tormentor. But broken as she was on the sweet scent and taste of Glacia, Roxanne had to keep coming back, had to feed her addiction...and now, this was her delicious reward. Running her tongue along the damp slit, she dipped her fingers in, teasing her for just a moment before she pulled them out.

“Now then, I'm going to get a dildo, and fuck you until my legs can't hold out any more,” she said with more than a hint of malice. "And I've had plenty of time to train myself in these boots, so don't think it'll only be an hour like that first time."

She walked away and got a double-ended dildo. Slipping one end into herself, she moaned. Having control over it was so great, after all the times Glacia had denied her the release she had wanted so badly! With the toy in place, she walked up behind Glacia and rubbed the toy along her slit for a few brief seconds, before thrusting in all the way to the base.

Grabbing hold of the lovely blonde locks of her kitty-to-be for leverage, Roxanne began to fuck Glacia with all the strength her powerful legs could muster. “I'm not going to keep you on edge, like you did to me. That's a weakling's way of doing things. I'm not scared of letting you enjoy this...just the opposite! I'm going to make you cum so much that you won't want to ever leave me!” Roxanne declared as she smacked Glacia's plump ass, sending ripples through it.

Glacia gave a sob of pleasure and despair as Roxanne fucked her, fucked her while wearing those boots that had been intended to make Roxanne hers. Glacia could not help but moan, "How, how!?"

"Cat noises," Roxanne reminded her, giving her ass a warning slap. "But since you ask..."

Roxanne used one hand to reach between Glacia's legs and teased her clit as she fucked her. “It's simple. In fact, I really should thank you for beating me, that first time! I learned a lot about myself, became so much stronger as a person!” she said, giving the blonde an extra hard pinch to her clit, making her groan and stomp. "If I had lost to a real opponent first, like Flannery or Sabrina, I wouldn't have stood a chance. Being at your mercy, though, really trained me!"

Roxanne trailed her fingers fondly along Glacia's neck. How lovely it was going to look in a week, with a collar around it. "I always knew I was strong, but I didn't realize just how strong, until I put up with everything you did to me. It pushed me to a new level of will and endurance! But most important..." She gave a little stomp, driving the heel of her sheer ballet boot against the floor. "The most important thing was these boots. No other girl could have withstood them so well, endured their strain, as I did! They reminded me of the strength within my legs, the strength within me! Now I wear them all the time...the more I do, the easier it is, and the stronger I know I am. I took your attack, and made it my strength!"

Roxanne grabbed a handful of Glacia's hair, pulling it a bit as she slammed into her again.

“This last battle was one of the greatest moments in my life, Glacia. Each battle, we've had, I've seen the look in your eyes grow more and more desperate as I get closer to winning. This time...I saw the look on your face as the last of your team fell to mine, and it was the sweetest sight I've ever known,” Roxanne taunted, recalling how she had beaten all of Glacia's Pokemon this time with only four members of her own team. She had barely even tried. And the whole time, Glacia had shook with the terror of knowing that there was nothing she could do any longer to stop this from happening. “Truth be told, I was almost disappointed with how fast it was,” she said, letting go of the woman's hair, letting her slump forward.

Grabbing hold of Glacia's hips, she dug her nails into the woman's thighs, drawing another groan from her. “And now that I have you under my control, I'm going to break you just as badly. I've built up quite a bit of endurance from being teased so much. But you...all that time you spent trying to break me, you stayed weak through it all. Toys, ballet boots, sensory deprivation, aphrodisiacs...cheap tricks! That's all you ever had! If I fall to a woman, it will be because she is strong enough to defeat me, break me, tame me! You? You never had strength, just a bunch of gimmicks!

"So I know," Roxanne finished, grinning triumphantly, "that you won't be able to take even a fraction of what you dished out. If your endurance in those boots is anything to go by, you can't even take a _hundredth_ of what I did. But I can deal back twenty times what you did to me!"

Roxanne kept a firm grip, bringing Glacia to orgasm nearly ten times before the first hint of tiredness began to set into her legs. Glacia, meanwhile, had to be propped against a table to stay standing, a large pool of cum and sweat gathering at their feet as she struggled to endure the relentless pounding.

“What's the matter, Glacia? This is only the first day!” Roxanne laughed, giving her pet-to-be a swift slap on the ass. The old blonde couldn't even muster the energy to jump or moan. She just laid there limp, eyes rolled back, drool leaking from around her gag.

“Show a little more spirit! I did, remember?” Roxanne said with pride. “I took every punishment you had and came back to try again! If you break this easily, I'll be very disappointed.” Roxanne punctuated her rant with several more slaps to Glacia's ample rear. Actually, she wouldn't be disappointed at all, just all the more proud of her own strength...and as things were going, that seemed like what was going to happen. Still, she did want to have more fun.

“Alright, I think I know something that will put some life back into you,” Roxanne said, pulling out.

“But first...I'm going to get another good taste of this wonderful cunt!” she added, licking the woman's dripping quim. She spent several minutes lapping the sopping cunny, savoring the taste of cum and sweat that she was addicted to.

After a while, she began to move upwards. “I'm just going to go forward on the assumption that you're going to be my kitty by the end of the week...probably considerably sooner than that, really. Well, kitties have tails, and we're going to give you one. So, I think we'd best get your tail hole ready for it,” she said, spreading the soft, plentiful cheeks of Glacia's ass and exposing the puckered hole.

The moment her hot, wet tongue brushed against Glacia's asshole, Glacia let out a shout and began to squirm, wiggling her hips madly. “There we go, we found a little fight left in you after all! What's the matter, are you a virgin back here?” Roxanne asked in a mocking tone. “Well, that just makes this better.” She continued to lick at the small hole, using her fingers to spread her open and probe the tip of her tongue and fingers in. Each tiny little touch set off a wild reaction from Glacia.

Glacia was moaning and trying to move away, but Roxanne held her in place and kept lavishing her pucker, coating it in saliva. After a few minutes, Glacia was again too exhausted to put up any fight, and it was clear from the sounds she was making that she was actually quite enjoying it.

“That's more like it,” Roxanne said, standing up. “And now I'm going to really drive home you new position as my fuck pet, and you are going to love every second of it!” She rubbed the tip of the dildo against Glacia's anal entrance. It was about the size of the tail plug that would be going in there later, anyway.

She began to push forward, slowly and gently entering Glacia. The blonde made a pathetic sound that was halfway between a moan and a sob. The feeling of the toy going into her ass was nearly too much to stand. It was far from painful; in fact, it was one the best things she had ever felt in her life. She hated how good it felt, and she hated how much she had enjoyed everything else Roxanne had done to her. And most of all, she hated that she had been shattered by her loss, that she had known it was coming since the first time Roxanne had challenged her to a rematch.

Roxanne fucked Glacia for three more hours, the two of them cumming over and over again the whole time, before her legs finally began to grow tired enough that she wanted to sit down. Pulling out, she let Glacia collapse to the floor into a puddle of their cum.

“Just because I'm done, that doesn’t mean you are,” Roxanne told her, sitting down on the table as she removed her boots. Sighing, she slid them off, sweat literally dripping from her toes. She held her moist feet over Glacia's face.

“Lick, kitty,” she ordered.

Glacia struggled to lift her head ,and set to worshiping Mistress Roxanne's toes, and loving it. She might have fought it earlier, tried to hate it, but she couldn't, not any longer. She knew deep in her heart that she wouldn't be able to hold out a week. Already she was purring as her tongue lapped at her owner's sweet toes... _purring_! Forget a week...she wouldn't even be Glacia for another full hour. By the morning, she would be a sex kitty, thinking kitty thoughts and hopelessly in love with her owner, Mistress Roxanne. Glacia the Mistress, Glacia the Elite Four, Glacia the _human being_ would be gone forever, not even a memory in the mind of the fuck-kitten she would be transformed into. And Glacia found wearily that she didn't even mind any more.

With one of her final thoughts as the woman she had been, Glacia realized that she was just like the Ice Types she trained: beautiful, dangerous, but in the end, so very fragile. Mistress Roxanne, however, was stone, strong and sturdy, able to endure. Glacia had managed to do nothing more than chip a few bits from Roxanne's stone...she had but helped to sculpt Roxanne into something even greater. Glacia had tried and failed to wear Mistress Roxanne down, and now she was melting. That was the best word for it, her body genuinely felt like it was melting away as her cum leaked down her thighs. And her mind, as well, seemed to have been reduced to slush. With her last trace of will, the pet that had been Glacia contemplated her new lot in life, and gave an accepting meow that echoed within her owner's hot cunt.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this story almost 3 years ago at AFF.org. Please keep in mind that I have improved substantially since the time in which this was written. Hopefully it will still be good enough that new readers can enjoy it. I will be reposting several of my favorite works here over time, in the hopes that new readers may enjoy them.


End file.
